It's Because My father's Fault
by Shin Min Gi
Summary: Hanya sebuah FF yang menjadikan HanChul sebagai orang tua dan memiliki dua orang anak bernama Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Kibum. A story for HanChul Shipper, YunJae Shipper and SiBum Shipper. FF ini Genderswitch. Seme as Namja, Uke as Yeoja. Pairing lain akan muncul sesuai berkembangnya cerita. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Because My Father's Fault Chap 1**

**Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME.**

**Cerita ini resmi milik Min Gi. o:)**

**Pairing (HanChul, YunJae, SiBum etc... sesuai berjalannya cerita.) ^^**

**Semua uke as Yeoja.**

**Semua seme as Namja.**

**GENDERSWITCH, gak suka gak usah baca, maksa nanggung sendiri akibatnya, dilarang ngbash tokoh-tokoh dalam fiction ini, kalau mau kasih saran pake bahasa yang sopan!**

**Typo bertebaran dan tidak sesuai EYD harap dimaklumi. ^^**

"Kim Hankyung! Katakan padaku! Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan wanita itu! Sejak kapan kau merusak sumpah pernikahan kita! Katakan padaku KIM HANKYUNG!"

"PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!"

"Eomma, Jebal! Jebal! Jebal! Eomma, Bummie mohon jangan pukuli appa eomma! Bummie mohon! Eomma"

"Lepaskan eomma, Kim Kibum! Lepaskan eomma! Eomma hanya ingin membuat appa mu sadar! Eomma, hiks... Eomma hanya ingin appa mu kembali seperti dulu. Hiks... Hannie kenapa kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku? Kenapa Hannie, kenapa?!"

"Chullie... Mian... Aku telah membuat kesalahan, aku telah menduakan cinta mu Chullie, mianheyo. Pukullah aku chullie, maki aku sepuas mu. Tapi aku mohon Chullie, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

"Kau BERENGSEK Hankyung hiks... Kau berengsek... hiks... Eomma, jemput Chullie sekarang eomma. Jaejoongie dan Bummie ku sudah besar eomma. Mereka sudah siap untuk aku tinggalkan eomma. Hiks, eomma Chullie mohon jemput Chullie sekarang..."

"Andwe! Eomma jangan pernah tinggalkan Bummie dan Jae eonni eomma! JEBAL eomma! JEBAL! EOMMA! Hiks.."

"Bummie, mianheyo. Maafkan eomma nak. Sampaikan maaf eomma kepada eonni mu. Katakan padanya eomma tidak bisa berpamitan padanya. Tolong sampaikan maaf eomma pa... da... nyaa. Uhuk."

"CHULLIE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU! LEPASKAN PISAU ITU! LEPASKAN CHULIE! JANGAN SAKITI DIRIMU CHULLIE! AKU MOHON!"

"EOMMMAAAAAAAAAA..."

#####

Jaejoong POV

Malam ini udara di Seoul sangatlah dingin tidak banyak orang yang berada di luar rumah karena suhu udara yang sungguh akan membuat siapapun merasa bagaikan berada di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh jutaan es batu berbentuk runcing yang seolah-olah memaksa untuk menembus kulit siapapun, termasuk aku. Ya, aku seorang yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong. Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalan menunju stasiun kereta terdekat dari apartemen ku. Tujuan ku adalah Gwangju Hospital. Aku harus berada disana sekarang, karena salah satu orang yang sangat aku cintai sedang membutuhkan aku sekarang, seorang yeoja yang sangat aku cintai melebihi diri ku sendiri. Dia adalah eomma ku, Kim Heechul

Tes...

"Aiish, air mata ku kenapa menetes disaat seperti ini. Ah, kenapa baru sekarang kau menyesal Kim Jaejoong. Disaat eomma mu sedang bertarung melawan maut, kenapa kau baru menyesali perbedaan jarak yang memisahkan mu dengan eomma mu. Paboya kau Kim Jaejoong." Rutuk ku pada diriku sendiri. Tak kupedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang memandang heran kearahku. Prioritas utamaku saat ini adalah segera bisa berada disamping eomma ku.

"SREK'

Kududukkan saat ini tubuhku di bangku penumpang Kereta api dengan kecepatan super ini atau yang sering disebut dengan KTX. Beruntung sekali kereta ini adalah kereta terakhir di hari ini, jadi tidak banyak orang yang menaikinya. Digerbong tempat ku saja bisa dihitung dengan tangan jumlah ornang yang ada disini. Kusenderkan tubuhku ke kursi penumpang, dan kuputuskan untuk melihat kearah jendela, disana aku bisa melihat pemandangan malam yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat karena efek dari kereta yang kunaiki ini mulai berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

#####

DRRTTT DRRTTT DRRTTT

Kurasakan getaran smartphone di tas ku, dengan perlahan ku buka kedua mataku yang entah sejak kapan mulai terpejam saat aku sedang asik menikmati pemandangan dijendela kereta ini dan mencoba mengambil smartphone ku.

"Yeboseo?" Kuangkat telepon yang entah dari siapapun itu. Mataku terlalu berat untuk melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang menelepon.

"Jaejoongie..." terdengar suara yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi ditelingaku. Dengan reflek kedua bola mataku pun terbuka dengan sangat sempurna menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang mendera ku sejak tadi.

"Eomma? Ini eomma?" Tanyaku dengan rasa tidak percaya, kulihat layar smartphone ku dan terpampang dengan sangat jelas dilayar itu "appaSarang Calling".

"Eoomma, eomma sudah sadar? Hiks, eomma? Bagaimana keadaan eomma? Kenapa eomma melakukan hal seperti itu?" Tanpa bisa kusadari air mata yang telah kutahan sejak mendapat telepon dari adikku Kim Kibum tentang keadaan eomma ku yang mencoba bunuh diri dengan menggores pisau dipergelangan tangannya tumpah ruah dengan sejuta rasa kelegaan saat bisa mendengar suara eomma ku lagi.

"Ne chagi, eomma sudah sadar. Bummie bilang kau dalam perjalanan kesini? Yak, apa Jaejoongie eomma menangis eoh?" dapat kudengar suara khas eomma ku yang memancarkan rasa khawatir setiap mengetaui aku menangis.

"Ani... hiks, Joongie gak nangis kok eomma." Dustaku pada eomma yang sungguh sangat bodoh sekali. Jelas-jelas isakan tangisku keluar dengan sangat jelas, suda pasti eomma mendengarnya.

"Paboya kau Kim Jaejoong. Mencoba membohongi eomma eoh? Hehe dasar anak payah, dibanding Bummie kau jauh lebih buruk dalam hal berbohong." Kudengar kekehan eomma diseberang line karena ulah bodoh ku barusan. Dengan perlahan ada kelegaan yang sangat menenangkan dihatiku saat mendengar suara tawa eomma.

"Yak eomma, jangan menggoda ku. Atau aku akan marah pada eomma. Hhuft." Rengek ku pada eomma sambil mempoutkan bibirku, hal yang sangat disukai eomma dan appa saat melihatku sedang merajuk seperti ini.

"Aigooo, pasti saat ini bibirmu sedang manyun dan maju dengan sangat imut kan Jae? Aish seandainya kau sudah disini, eomma pasti sudah mencubit kedua pipimu itu dengan sangat gemas bersama dengan appa mu. Hahahaha." Kudengar tawa eomma yang sangat lepas, yang menyebabkan pertanyaan besar dihatiku saat ini, apakah eomma dan appa sudah berbaikan? Atau ada hal lain yang eomma dan appa sembunyikan dariku?

"Eomma, apakah eomma sudah berbaikan dengan appa?" Karena rasa penasaranku yang terlalu tinggi akhirnya aku langsung menanyakan hal yang terasa mengganjal itu kepada eomma.

"Ne chagi, appa mu sudah menceritakan dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada eomma tadi. Sekarang eomma sudah mengerti kenapa appa mu melakukan hal itu kepada eomma. Hanya saja..." tiba-tiba kudengar suara eomma berubah murung yang seketika membuat diriku langsung mempunyai firasat tak enak.

"Hanya saja apa eomma?" Tanyaku dengan sangat penasaran kepada eomma.

"Ani, eomma akan memberitaukan kepadamu nanti saat kau sudah sampai disini chagi. Lagipula eomma rasa, appa mu lah yang lebih berhak menceritakan semuanya kepadamu." Kudengar keputusan eomma ku sudah sangat bulat, aku yang mengerti dengan sifat eomma jika sudah memutuskan segala sesuatu maka tidak bisa dirubah hanya bisa berpasrah ria dan bersabar sampai nanti aku sampai ditempat mereka saat ini.

"Ne eomma, aku mengerti." Jawab ku pada eomma dengan sedikit tidak rela.

"Hehe anak pintar, tidak salah kau telah menjadi anak eomma selama 19 tahun ini Joongie. Oh iya, eomma juga ingin memberi tau mu, kau tidak usah ke Rumah Sakit Joongie, langsung pulang kerumah arraso? Karena eomma sekarang dalam perjalanan kerumah. Nanti Shin ahjussi yang akan menjemput mu di stasiun." Titah eomma kepadaku dengan sangat tegas. Aku merasa sedikit heran dengan eomma ku, bukankah 4 jam yang lalu adikku Bummie masih memngirimi ku sms yang mengatakan eomma masih belum sadarkan diri? Lalu kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba eomma sudah dalam pejalanan pulang kerumah?

"Tapi eomma... Kenapa eomma pulang sekarang? Memangnya kondisi eomma sudah membaik? Bukankah seharusnya eomma dirawat di Rumah Sakit sampai keadaan eomma benar-benar sehat?" Tanyaku kepada eomma dengan rasa khawatir yang besar, bayangkan mana ada seorang anak yang akan membiarkan ibunya dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat pergi begitu saja dari Rumah Sakit.

"Eomma baik-baik saja chagi, kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir seperti itu, arraso?! Lebih baik kau khawatirkan adikmu Bummie, dari tadi dia tidak berhenti menangis. Itu benar-benar membuat eomma merasa sedih chagi dan satu hal lagi, kau harus selalu memperhatikan appa mu ne?! Dia benar-benar terpukul dengan apa yang telah eomma perbuat tadi. Eomma titip appa sebentar kpadamu ne, untuk beberapa waktu kedepan eomma harus berpisah dengannya. Dan kau, harus selalu menjadi yeoja yang kuat ne Jaejoongie eomma yang cantik... sekarang matikan handphone mu dan lanjutkan tidurmu ne chagiya. Eomma juga masih dalam perjalanan kerumah. Sampai bertemu dirumah Jaejoongie eomma. Sarangheyo caghiya..."

"Ne Sarangheyo eomma..." Entah kenapa mulut dan otakku tidak berjalan dengan seimbang, otakku yang masih belum mencerna seluruh ucapan eomma malah membiarkan mulutku untuk menjawab telepon eomma dan membiarkan eomma menutup sambungan telepon itu. Yah sudahlah nanti jika bertemu dengan eomma, aku akan meminta semua penjelasannya. Setelah selesai dengan pikiranku sendiri aku putuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurku kembali.

#####

Normal POV

Udara malam yang dingin semakin menjadi dingin karena malam yang semakin larut, terlihat seorang namja tambun yang sudah berumur 50 tahunan sedang menunggu seseorang dipintu keluar stasiun Gwangju. Wajah namja tersebut tidak bisa terbaca, ada raut kesedihan dan bingung tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Shin Ahjussi." Namja bertubuh tambun yang kita perhatikan sejak tadi itu perlahan-lahan menoleh kesumber suara yang memanggilnya. Tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ada sosok yeoja cantik berumur 19 tahunan yang sedang mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang ukurannya sedikit terlalu panjang hingga menutupi sebagian pahanya, dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan syal merah dan jaket kulit bermerk mahal berwarna hitam pula. Tidak lupa sepatu boat berwarna hitam juga dikenakannya, dengan rambut panjang sepinggangnya yang digerai, dengan perlahan yeoja muda yang bersetatus majikannya itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Nona muda jaejoong, biar saya saja yang membawakan koper anda." Mohon pria yang dipanggil Shin Ahjussi itu kepada yeoja muda majikannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"Ah ne, dengan senang hati ahjussi." Jawab Jaejoong mengiyakan kemauan kepala pelayan dirumahnya itu. Dengan langkah perlahan, Jaejoong meneruskan jalannya menuju mobil yang akan membawanya pulang kerumah yang sudah 1 tahun belakangan ini dia tinggalkan untuk berkuliah di Seoul.

"Ahjussi, apakah eomma sudah sampai dirumah?" Tanya jaejoong kepada Shin Ahjussi yang sedang menyetir, saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil yang sedang menuju ke rumah kediaman Kim, yang dikepala keluargai oleh Kim Hankyung,

"Ah, ne nona. Nyonya besar sudah tiba dirumah sejak 1 setengah jam yang lalu saat anda masih didalam kereta." Jawab Shin Ahjussi dengan raut wajah yangtidak jauh berbeda saat masih di stasiun tadi. Setelah puas dengan jawaban sang pelayan, jaejoong memutuskan untuk diam. Dia lebih memilih untuk memandangi lamu-lampu jalan yang terlihat dari kaca jendela disamping kanan tempat duduknya. Karena terlalu asik dengan kegiatan melamunnya, Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa sekarang mobil yang dinaikinya sudah memasuki kawasan rumahnya yang bisa dikatakan sangatlah besar untuk kategori rumah dengan 4 penghuni tetap. Matanya yang besar segera memandang datar pada keadaan rumahnya sekarang, pikirannya berkecamuk ketika melihat mobil sanak saudara dan relasi bisnis appa dan eommanya memenuhi lahan parkir yang sangat luas di rumahnya.

#####

Jaejoong POV

"Apa ini? Ada apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali mobil disini. Itukan mobil Kangin ahjussi dan Teukie ahjumma, lalu itu mobil Yesung ahjussi dan Ryewook ahjumma, dan itu bukankah itu mobil Hyung Joong ssi. Kenapa banyak sekali mobil dirumahku?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut ku. Kulihat Shin ahjussi lebih memilih diam dan menghentikan mobil yang kunaiki tepat didepan pintu masuk rumah ku yang sedang terbuka lebar. Setelah itu Shin ahjussi membukakan pintu mobil agar aku bisa keluar dan dia langsung memarkirkan mobil itu ke garasi tanpa menurunkan koper ku terlebih dahulu. Aku semakin merasa aneh setelah melihat kelakuan Shin Ahjussi, tidak seperti biasanya dia bertingkah seperti itu, dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat besar ku langkahkan kaki ku untuk masuk kedalam rumahku. Sambil terus berjalan aku memperhatikan keadaan disekitarku, samar-samar aku mulai mencium wangi yang sangat aku kenal, wangi bunga-bungaan yang dulu sagngat kuat tercium oleh hidung ku saat pemakaman nenek, dengan perasaan bercampur aduk kupercepat langkahku menuju asal suara yang samar-samar aku dengar. Aku kenal suara itu, suara adikku Kim kibum yang sedang menangis dan aku juga mendengar suara appa yang berteriak memanggil eomma ku. Saat aku semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuan ku, aku bisa melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, di sana di ruang utama keluargaku ini aku bisa melihat ada sebuah peti jenazah yang tidak tertutup menyebabkan kain-kain yang ada didalam peti itu sedikit menyembul keluar. Dapat kulihat appa ku menangis dan berteriak disamping peti itu memanggil nama eomma ku, dan disisi lain peti itu, adikku Kim kibum sedang menangis memanggil-manggil nama eomma. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan mendekat kearah peti mati itu dan seketika itu juga aku tak bisa merasakan apapun. Yang aku bisa lakukan hanya satu melihat intens sosok didalam peti itu, sosok yang sangat aku kenal. Sosok yang beberapa jam lalu menelepon ku. Kini sosok itu telah terbalut dengan gaun pengantin yang eomma pernah kenakan saat menikah dengan appa 20 tahun lalu. Sosok itu sosok eomma ku yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan senyuman di wajahnya dan darah yang terus mengalir dari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Melihat itu air mataku tidak bisa berhenti aku masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"EOMMAAA! ANDWE! JANGAN TINGGALKAN JAEJONGIE! EOMMA! Dapat kulihat orang-orang disekitarku memandangiku. Termasuk appa dan dongsaengku. Lalu ada sosok asing yang menghampiri jenazah eomma ku, seorang namja yang kira-kira berusia 25 tahun dengan sorot mata yang tajam mengawasiku sambil tersenyum. Diiringi dengan bebrapa sosok asing yang ikut tersenyum kearah ku. Dan tiba-tiba kedua mata eomma ku yang tertutup mulai terbuka dan memandang intens kearah ku sambil tersenyum dan memanggil namaku.

"Jaejongie..."

"Eo.. EOMMA ANDWE!"

#####

"Nona, Nona muda Jaejoong. Nona apa anda baik-baik saja?" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Shin ahjussi, dengan napas yang terengah-engah kubuka kedua bola mataku. Ku kerjapkan berkali-kali sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku baru saja bermimpi buruk. Posisiku saat ini masih didalam mobil yang berada didepan pintu masuk utama kedalam rumah ku yang tertutup rapat. Dengan sedikit horror aku tolehkan kepalaku kearah lahan parkir yang tadi aku lihat penuh sesak dengan mobil-mobil dan syukurlah hasilnya nihil. Tak jauh dari lahan parkir aku dapat melihat garasi rumahku yang lengkap terisi oleh mobil appa, aku, dongsaeng ku dan beberapa mobil koleksi eomma. Hanya ada satu lahan kosong dalam garasi itu yang sudah pasti akan ditempati oleh mobil keluarga yang sedang aku gunakan ini.

"Nona, apa anda baik-baik saja?" suara Shin ahjussi kembali menginterupsi kegiatan ku yang sedang asik mengamati garasi rumahku. Dengan anggukan kepala aku menjawab pertanyaannya, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil dan segera masuk kedalam rumah untuk menemui eomma ku. Sekilas dapat kulihat Shin ahjussi memandang heran kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak perdulikan, yang aku utamakan saat ini adalah eomma ku.

Dapat kulihat beberapa lampu dalam beberapa ruangan dirumahku sudah dimatikan, hanya ada satu lampu yang menyala yaitu di ruang keluarga, dengan setengah berlari aku mempercepat langkah ku, begitu aku sampai disana aku bisa melihat eomma ku sedang duduk berhadapan dengan appa ku. Eomma dan appa duduk disofa yang bertentangan, tanpa aba-aba aku langsung berlari dan memeluk eomma saat itu juga.

"Eomma, Bogoshipoyo!"

"Jongie/Jaejongie/Eonni." Dapat kudengar suara keterkejutan eomma, appa dan dongsaengku yang tidak sadar akan kehadiran ku dirumah.

"Kapan kau tiba nak?" Tanya eomma tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukan ku.

"Baru saja eomma, karena eomma berbicara yang aneh-aneh padaku aku bermimpi buruk tetang eomma tadi. Hiks." Aduku pada eomma hingga air mata yang kutahan sejak tadipun keluar.

"Aigo... Anak eomma, yak Bummie ternyata tebakan mu benar." Aku agak heran dengan reaksi yang eomma tunjukkan padaku. Dengan cepat dan tanpa perasaan aku lepaskan pelukan ku dari eomma sehingga tidak sengaja tanganku menyentuh tangan kiri eomma yang diperban.

"Yak! Appo! Kim Jaejoong paboya!" reflek eomma memukul kepalaku yang aku balas dengan tatapan doggy eyes.

"Chullie kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya appa yang khawatir terhadap eomma.

"Yak! Jangan mendekat kepadaku Kim Hankyung, aku masih belum memaafkan mu sepenuhnya." Dan mendengar jawaban eoma appa hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Apa maksud eomma tadi bahwa tebakan Bummie itu benar?" tanyaku kepada eomma untuk memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat terjadi dan menunjuk adik ku yang sedang memandang kearah aku dan eomma dengan wajah super dinginnya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil.

"Oh itu, Bummie dan eomma bekerja sama untuk mengerjai mu Jongie caghiya, dan eomma mempredisikan kau akan langsung turun dan mengambil penerbangan dengan pesawat untuk kemari bukannya malah meneruskan perjalanan dengan kereta dan justru berakhir denga kau bermimpi buruk tentang eomma, pabo!" jelas eomma dengan sedikit emosi yang langsung membuat ku bersweetdrop ria.

"Yak! Eomma, Bummie. Kenapa kalian mengerjaiku hah?!" protesku yang tidak terima diperlakukan dengan sangat tidak adil oleh dongsaeng dan eomma ku sendiri.

"Itu karena eomma mu kesal kepada mu Jae, kenapa kau tidak mencari penerbangan ke Gwangju malah memilih jalur kereta. Dan adik mu kesal karena kebodohan mu yang pasti lupa akan tekhnologi mesin burung terbang yang sudah ada didunia ini Jae." Jelas apa menjawab pertanyannku.

"Hehe, itu benar appa." Jawabku dengan sangat polos dan sukses membuat appa dan eooma ku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bersamaan.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pabo eonni jika sedang panik." Sahut Kibum ketus sambil melihat sinis kepadaku.

"Dasar kau ini, begini-begini aku juga eonnimu! Dan satu lagi apa yang harus appa sampaikan padaku eomma?" Tanyaku pada eomma dan appa yang membuat adikku Kibum menggerutu kesal karena aku membelokkan topik pembicaraan ku dengannya.

"Jadi begini Joongie, berhubung kau sudah sampai appa akan langsung menceritakan semuanya pada kalian berdua. Joongie duduklah. Appa harap setelah mendengar cerita appa kau dan Bummie tidak membenci appa." Akupun menuruti perkataan appa dan mulai mendengarkan apa yang akan appa katakan.

"Ya, appa akui appa memang berselingkuh Joongie, Bummie. Tapi semua itu appa lakukan tanpa sadar. Wanita itu adalah Jung Ara. Dia relasi bisnis appa semenjak 2 tahun yng lalu, dan appa akui appa memang sudah dekat dengannya semenjak itu. Tapi appa tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengannya. Appa menganggap dia tak lebih sebagai anak sendiri karena usianya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan mu Joongie. Tapi ternyata Ara menganggap lebih kasih sayang yang appa berikan kepadanya. Awalnya appa menolak, tapi dia mengancam appa akan membunuh dirinya jika appa menolak. Dengan terpaksa appa menyetujui semua permainannya. Itu semua baru terjadi sejak 3 bulan lalu. Dan hal itu pun diketahui oleh suami sahnya, Jung Yunho. Ara bercerita kepada appa bahwa pernikahan mereka tidak dilandasi cinta, bahkan semenjak menikah 3 tahun yang lalu Jung Yunho dan Ara tidak pernah tidur dalam satu rumah. Kemudiaan Ara memaksa appa untuk menikahinya. Dan appa dengan tegas menolak itu semua, appa juga menjelaskan bahwa appa tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai kekasih. Hanya sebatas anak. Ternyata hal itu membuat dia depresi, sehingga dia melakukan segala cara agar appa menjadi miliknya. Termasuk dengan bertemu dengan eomma kalian dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pelacur yang sering tidur dengan appa. Padahal dalam kenyataan sebenarnya appa sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhnya." Aku termengu mendengar penjelasan appa ku, dapat kulihat eomma membuang nafas seolah-olah ada beban berat dipunggungnya dan adikku Kibum memandangi appa kami dengan intens.

"Lalu apa reaksi suaminya appa?" Pertanyaan Kibum sontak membuat ku memandang appa intens.

"Jung Yunho mengancam akan membunuh appa, appa sudah coba untuk menjelaskan kepadanya tapi rupanya dia tidak bisa terima. Lusa dia ingin bertemu dengan appa." Jawab appa dengan raut wajah tertekan. Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat kedua orang tuaku yang biasanya terlihat ceria, tampan dan cantik yang biasanya terlihat bagaikan umur 30an kini terlihat benar-benar sesuai dengan umur asli mereka.

"Bukankah appa bilang Jung Yunho itu tidak mencintai istrinya Jung Ara? Lalu kenapa dia ingin membunuh appa?" Pertanyaan adikku Kibum sungguh benar-benar membuat ku tercengang. Dalam keadaan segenting inipun dia masih bisa berpikir jernih dan rasional. Sangat berbeda sekali denganku. Sudah sangat jelas terlihat siapa yang keturunan appa dan siapa yang keturunan eomma disini.

"Appa sudah mencari tau tentang Jung yunho, informan yang appa kirim membenarkan bahwa Jung Yunho memang tidak pernah mencintai istrinya Jung Ara, tapi Yunho memiliki sifat keposesifan yang tinggi terhadap barang yang dimilikinya. Jadi secara tidak langsung Jung Ara dianggap barang olehnya menurut appa." Jelas apa lagi menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Hmm, sesuai dugaanku appa. Jung Yunho tidak mencintai istrinya 100%. Jika dia mencintai istrinya Jung Ara itu, maka aku yakin appa sudah tertidur dengan tenang dikuburan dan eomma sudah menjadi yeoja cantik gila karena kehilangan suaminya yang sangat dicintainya."

"BUK,BUK!"

"Appo! Yak eomma, eonni apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? Kenapa memukulku." Racau Kibum kepadaku dan eomma yang habis memukulinya dengan sangat elit dikepalanya.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara tanpa sopan santun seperti itu lagi, eomma akan menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini Kim Kibum." Jawab eomma sadis kepada dongsaengku, sekarang aku jadi bingung siapa keturunan eomma dan siapa yang keturunan appa. -_-

"Ne... lalu apa appa akan menemui Jung Yunho lusa?" Tanya Kibum lagi kepada appa yang dalam hati aku bersumpah itu dilakukannya untuk menghindari death glare eomma.

"Appa tidak usah menemuinya, aku Kim Jaejoong anak dari Kim hankyung dan Kim Heechul yang akan menemuinya." Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung menjawab perkataan dongsaengku.

"MWORAGO?" Dapat kulihat eomma dan dongsaengku memandang syok kearahku.

"Kau yakin Jae?" tanya appa tak kalah syoknya kepadaku.

"Ne, biar aku yang akan menghadapi Jung sialan itu appa. Lagipula aku masih disini sampai minggu depan. Jadi aku punya waktu luang untuk menghajar orang yang telah berani-beraninya mengancam appaku." Jawabku dengan sangat yakin.

"Tapi, Jae..."

"Appa kumohon percayalah padaku." Kataku memotong ucapan appa dan berusaha menyakinkannya. Kulihat appa memandang kearah eomma, lalu eomma melihatku. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu aku langsung melancarkan aksi Dog eyes ku pada eomma. Dan kulihat eomma mengangguk pasrah.

"Oke semua sudah sepakat, lusa aku akan menemui Jung sialan itu. Ah eomma, appa, saeng aku lelah. Aku ingin mandi dan tidur. Jaljayo semua." Kataku kepada seluruh keluargaku dan beranjak berdiri menuju kamarku.

"Jaljayo Jongie..." Jawab eomma dan appa bersamaan, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan meneruskan langkahku menuju tempat ternyaman untukku, Kamar ku tercinta.

#####

Normal POV

"Eomma, appa?" Panggil seorang yeoja dengan killer smilenya kepada eomma dan appanya yang sedang melihat kakaknya berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Mendengar panggilan anak bungsunya Suami istri Kim itupun menatap anak bungsunya yang memiliki IQ diatas normal itu dengan intens.

"Berani taruhan eomma, appa? Karena lusa dia akan bertemu dengan Jung itu aku yakin dia akan menikah dengannya dimasa depan." Usul Kibum kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Usul yang menarik, Bummie. Jika itu benar, eomma akan mengijzinkanmu berkencan dengan namja bernama Choi Siwon itu. Khukhu." Jawab Heechul menanggapi usulan anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika Jung Yunho akan menjadi menantuku nanti." Gumam Hankyung dalam hati dan tersenyum melihat ulah istri dan anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Aku pegang janjimu eomma. Khukhu"

TBC

Annyeong, Min Gi datang lagi membawa cerita baruuuuuuuuu...

Kabur dari readers PKKMB.

maaf untuk yang nunggu PKKMB, Min Gi tiba-tiba kehilangan dengan sangat banyak keinginan untuk mengetik itu ff. -_-

plotnya udh ada di otak Min Gi, eh yang Min Gi ketik malah FF ini. wkwkwk~ ketawa nista bareng oppadeul.

Min Gi janji deh bakal nerusin PKKMB kalo yg ngeriview SiBumnya banyak! wkwkwk~ entah kenapa pasangan itu yang terpilih buat chapter couple utama. :p tapi kalo jmlh review PKKMB itu bertambah ya. :p

dan untuk FF ini, bagus gak? ada yg mau diterusin? silahkan direview. satu pesan review dri kalian itu sungguh buat Min Gi semangat gila-gilaan buat cepet-cepet nerusin FFnya. ^^

Annyeong yeorobuuuuuuuun~


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Because My Father's Fault 2**

**Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME.**

**Cerita ini resmi milik Min Gi. o:)**

**Pairing (HanChul, YunJae, SiBum etc... sesuai berjalannya cerita.) ^^**

**Semua uke as Yeoja.**

**Semua seme as Namja.**

**GENDERSWITCH, gak suka gak usah baca, maksa nanggung sendiri akibatnya, dilarang ngbash tokoh-tokoh dalam fiction ini, kalau mau kasih saran pake bahasa yang sopan!**

**Typo bertebaran dan tidak sesuai EYD harap dimaklumi. ^^**

Suasana pagi di kediaman keluarga Kim yang di kepala keluargai oleh Kim Hankyung pagi ini sangatlah berbeda dari hari biasanya, karena adanya Kim Jaejoong anak sulung dari keluarga tersebut yang sedang menempuh pendidikan kuliahnya di Seoul saat ini sedang berada di rumah mereka yamg berada di Gwangju dan membantu sang eomma yang bernama Kim Heechul memasak di dapur. Kehadiran Jaejoong sangatlah membuat Heechul bahagia, apa lagi jika mengingat masalah yang sedang menimpa keluarganya, Heechul benar-benar frustasi memikirkan itu.

"Eomma? Gwenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir melihat ekspresi Heechul yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suram.

"Ne, gwenchana aegya eomma yang cantik." Jawab Heechul kepada Jaejoong dengan sayang sambil membelai lembut kepala sang anak.

"Eomma! Joongie kan sudah besar, jangan perlakukan Joongie seperti anak kecil. Nanti kalau si Snow White menyebalkan itu melihatnya Joongie akan habis diledek dia." Gerutu Jaejoong pada Heechul yang kembali membuat senyuman indah terukir di wajah cantik Heechul yang mulai sedikit termakan usia.

"Aku sudah melihatnya eonni! Dan kau bilang apa tadi? Snow White menyebalkan? Jinja! Kau ini benar-benar ingin aku kirim ke neraka eoh?! Aku jauh lebih baik dari pada kau yang berpredikat RATU GAJAH POLOS yang sulit dibedakan dengan RATU GAJAH PABO!" Belum sempat Heechul menanggapi geutuan Jaejoong, tiba-tiba sindiran pelan namun menusuk keluar dari sosok cantik yang baru memasuki dapur dengan kantung mata yang cukup kentara dikedua matanya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak bungsu keluarga Kim yang bernama Kim Kibum, sindiran itu jelas membuat bibir Jaejoong yang sudah dimajukan karena ulah eommanya bertambah maju lagi akibat ulah adiknya yang sangat mengesalkan baginya.

"Jangan memancing amarahku eonni! Aku sedang dalam mood buruk saat ini." Kembali Kibum berbicara saat dia melihat Jaejoong akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan ketusnya tadi.

"Aigo, ada apa dengan anak eomma yang cantik dan pintar ini eoh?" Tanya Heechul berusaha mengalihkan keributan yang akan terjadi saat ini diantara kedua anak cantiknya itu.

"Gwenchana eomma. Eonni kau akan dirumah saja seharian ini? lebih baik kau pergi keluar sana. Aku rasa teman satu kampus mu itu, eonni cantik yang memiliki suara seperti lumba-lumba yang melengking itu juga sedang berada di Gwangju saat ini." Jawab Kibum menanggapi pertanyaan Heechul dan langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kepada Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Jinja?! Darimana kau tau kalau Junsu sedang berada di sini saeng?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan gembira karena mendengar sahabat baiknya itu juga berada di Gwangju saat ini.

"Siwon oppa yang memberitahuku." Jawab Kibum singkat, jelas dan padat. Mendengar jawaban Kibum sang eomma menatapnya tajam seakan berkata

'Kapan kau berhubungan dengan namja itu?'

Mendapat tatapan dengan pertanyaan seperti itu Kibum pun tak mau kalah dan membalas tatapan sang eomma, jadilah mereka saling berbicara dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak disadari oleh Jaejoong.

'Tadi malam saat akan tidur lewat telepon eomma.'

'Eomma tidak suka kau masih berhubungan dengan namja itu.'

'Eomma sudah berjanji akan merestui aku dan Siwon oppa! Jangan lupakan itu eomma!'

'Eomma bilang akan menyetujuinya jika eonni mu menikah dengan Tuan Muda Jung itu!'

'Eomma percayalah pada Bumie, mereka pasti menikah. Jadi eomma tidak perlu menunggu mereka sampai menikah dulu baru kemudian eomma merestui Bumie!'

'Eomma tidak peduli! Prosedur yang sudah disepakati harus tetap dilaksanakan Kim Kibum!'

Tatapan final dari Heechul sukses membuat Kibum menyerah melawan kekeras kepalaan sang eomma.

"Ah, selesai. Eomma kalau begitu Joongie pergi sekarang ya. Joongie juga akan sarapan diluar bersama Junsu. Ternyata dia benar ada di Gwangju untuk menyusul Joongie. Joongie bersiap-siap dulu ya eomma." Suara riang Jaejoong sukses mengalihkan tatapan sang eomma dari anak bungsunya yang sedang kesal langsung menatap Jaejoong lembut.

"Mwo? Memangnya Joongie tau darimana Junsu menyusul Joongie kesini?" Tanya Heechul lembut kepada Jaejoong yang mendapat pandangan jengah dari Kibum yang melihat perbedaan perilaku sang eomma kepada dirinya.

"Tadi kan Joongie baru saja menelepon Suie eomma. Eomma pasti tadi melamun hehe... eomma sama Bumie lucu, melamunnya saling menatap satu sama lain. Hahaha " Jawab Jaejoong polos sambil berlalu dari dapur dan meninggalkan Kibum dan Heechul yang memandang kepergiannya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'betapa polosnya dia.'

#####

Di sisi lain Gwangju tepatnya dalam kediaman Keluarga Jung, terlihat sang kepala keluarga sedang menatap lurus sang anak yang berpredikat sebagai anak tunggal yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Jung Yunho dengan tatapan dingin. Di sampingnya terlihat sang ratu dari keluarga Jung menatap takut-takut kearah dua orang namja yang sangat disayanginya.

"Apa-apaan ini Yunho?! Jelaskan pada appa dan eomma semuanya!" Perintah sang kepala keluarga dengan sangat dinginnya yang bernama Jung Kangin.

"Apa lagi yang perlu Yunho jelaskan pada appa dan eomma? Appa dan eomma pasti sudah mengetahui semuanya kan? Sekarang lebih baik appa dan eomma tanyakan saja apa yang ingin appa dan eomma ketahui, Yunho akan menjawabnya." Jawab sang anak dengan pandangan lelah harus menghadapi amarah appanya.

"Sejak kapan kau dan Ara tidak tidur dalam satu ranjang dan satu rumah?" Kembali sang appa bertanya dengan intonasi yang lebih pelan, terlihat pasrah menghadapi sang anak yang sama keras kepalanya seperti dirinya.

"Sejak hari pertama menikah." Jawab Yunho enteng.

"MWO?! Bagaimana bisa?! Apa alasanmu melakukan itu?" Tanya Kangin dengan tingkat frustasi akut.

'Appa, dari awal aku sudah memberitau appa! Aku sangat tidak suka appa melakukan perjodohan itu, dan aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Go Ara appa!" Jawab Yunho ketus pada Kangin.

"Yak! Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, lalu untuk apa kau mengancam akan membunuh Kim Hankyung, Jung Yunho?!" Tanya Kangin lagi yang mulai tersulut emosinya kembali.

"Appa, aku hanya menggertaknya, aku sama sekali tidak berniat serius. Ancaman itu juga aku lakukan untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan Hankyung ahjussi nanti." Jawab Yunho dengan santainya.

"Kesepakatan apa Yun?" Tanya sang eomma yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh appa dan anak itu.

"Eomma, aku akan meminta Hankyung ahjussi menyerahkan anak sulungnya pada ku sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf atas kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya." Jawab Yunho dengan senyuman licik diwajahnya, namun tatapan bahagia terpancar jelas dikedua matanya.

"MWO?!" Teriak pasangan suami istri Jung Kangin dan Jung Leeteuk dengan lantang.

"Aish! Appa dan eomma berisik sekali!" Protes sang anak sambil megelus kedua telinganya yang dirasakannya nyaris menjadi tuli mendadak.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu Jung Yunho?! Kau baru saja bercerai dengan Go Ara, dan sekarang kau mengatakan ingin memiliki anak sulung keluarga Kim?! Aish Jinja! Perceraian mu saja masih harus diproses sekarang kau malah menginginkan wanita lain. Kau ini sebenarnya anak siapa eoh?! Appa benar-benar tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiranmu!." Celoteh Kangin panjang lebar dengan keheranan yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Kangin ahjussi, jangan heran. Yunho hyung sudah merencanakan ini sejak pertama dia melihat anak sulung keluarga Kim, kalau tidak salah sekitar tiga tahun dua bulan yang lalu, satu minggu setelah pertunangan ku dengan Suie dan dua bulan sebelum pernikahan Yunho hyung dan Go Ara. Ah maaf, aku dan Suie langsung masuk tanpa permisi Kangin ahjussi dan Eteuk Ahjumma. Tadi kami sudah memencet bel berkali-kali hanya ada pembantu yang mempersilahkan masuk, dan saat kami mencari kalian kami mendengar keributan di ruangan kerja Kangin ahjussi ini, jadi kami putuskan untuk kesini." Ucap seorang namja dengan suara huskynya yang mengintrupsi Yunho yang baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan sang appa.

"Chunie! Suie!" Panggil nyonya Jung terhadap dua orang yang baru masuk dan mengalihkan perhatian dua orang lainnya yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Annyeong ahjumma!" Jawab gadis cantik yang memiliki suara mirip lumba-lumba yang langsung melepaskan genggaman sang tunangan yang bernama Park yoochun dan langsung berlari untuk memeluk Jung Leeteuk yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai eommanya sendiri.

"Kapan kau datang dari Seoul Chun?" Tanya Kangin mengalihkan perhatian para namja di ruangan itu dari dua sosok yeoja yang saling berpelukan dan melepas rindu.

"Baru saja ahjussi, kami menggunakan pesawat pribadi." Jawab Yoochun dengan penuh senyuman kepada Kangin.

"Mwo? Sampai menggunakan pesawat pribadi? Ada apa? Apa ada urusan yang sangat penting? Jika ada masalah di perusahaan, bukankah kau bisa meminta tolong pada ku atau Yunho?" Tanya Kangin menanggapi jawaban yang diberikan oleh Yoochun.

"Ani ahjussi, ini bukan masalah perusahaan. Tapi tentang masalah kehidupan masa depan dua pasang manusia." Jawab yoochun dengan penuh penekanan pada kata masa depan dan wajah yang tersenyum misterius. Kangin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah keponakan dari istrinya tersebut.

"Jangan pedulikan dia appa. Dan kau chun, kenapa kau membawa Junsu? Bukankah ini belum saatnya liburan untuk para mahasiswa?" Tanya Yunho kepada Yoochun dengan nada memastikan yang cukup kentara di telinga Yoochun sehingga menampilkan smirk diwajah tampan seorang Cassanova bernama Park Yoochun.

"Kau menanyakan Suie ku atau ingin mengetahui kabar seseorang yang bernama Kim jaejoong huh?" Tanya Yoochun yang mencoba menggoda Yunho.

"Mati saja kau sana!" Jawab Yunho jengah menghadapi sepupunya yang memang sering meyebalkan baginya.

"Ahaha, kau marah hyung?! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Aku kesini karena Siwon, adik Junsu menelepon ku semalam. Dia butuh bantuan ku dan Suie, lagipula aku juga harus membantu mu bukan hyung?" Ucap Yoochun sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya yang membuat yunho sangat ingin menulis nama Yoochun di boneka jerami kutukan dan menempelkannya ke pohon menggunakan paku beton.

"Sudah-sudah, Chun kalau kau terus menggoda hyung mu ini, ahjussi yakin yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini hanya nama mu saja." Kata Kangin berusaha merubah topik pembicaraan antara Yunho dan yoochun yang mendapat reaksi tertawaan renyah dari yoochun dan senyum kemenangan dari Yunho.

"Ah Chunie oppa, palli. Kita harus cepat ke rumahku. Jae pasti dalam perjalanan kesana sekarang." Ucap Choi Junsu menarik perhatian Jung Family.

"Jae? Maksudmu Kim Jaejoong Su?" Tanya Yinho memastikan kepada Junsu.

"Ne oppa, tadi malam Jae baru saja pulang ke Gwangju, ada panggilan darurat dari rumahnya dan dia ijin dari kampus selama seminggu, jadi aku ikut ijin saja. Kalau Jae gak ada pasti gak akan menyenangkan oppa. Dan saat aku dan Chunie oppa dalam perjalanan kesini, Jae tiba-tiba meneleponku, aku rasa Siwon yang memberitaukan kedatanganku." Jawab Junsu panjang lebar yang tak lepas dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Jadi kau ingin ikut aku dan Suie, hyung?" Tanya Yoochun kepada Yunho.

"Ani, aku ada rencana besar hari ini. Appa, apa appa mau menemani Yunho?" Jawab Yunho kepada Yoochun yang dotanggapi dengan pandangan heran Yoochun dan langsung bertanya pada sang appa.

"Mwo? Langka sekali kau ingin appa menemani mu Yun?! Memangnya kau ada urusan apa?" Tanya balik Kangin kepada anak satu-satunya itu.

"Bertemu dengan calon besan appa, Kim Hankyung ahjussi. Untuk membuat kesepakatan." Jawab Yunho dengan penuh keyakinan dan senyuman.

'Sudah ku duga' batin Yoochun, Kangin dan Leetuk dalam hati mendengar jawaban Yunho. Hanya Junsu yang tersenyum dan membatin berbeda dari semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu. 'Aigo, kalau begini Wonie akan mendapat restu dari Chullie ahjumma'

"Arraso, appa akan menemani mu. Tapi apa yang harus appa lakukan?" Tanya Kangin dengan sedikit berat hati mengikuti rencana licik putranya itu.

"Appa hanya perlu berakting sesuai dengan apa yang aku intrusikan. Sisanya biar aku yang urus appa." Jawab Yunho dengan senyum kemenangan.

'Aigo, aku harus mempelajari data-data keluarga Kim Hankyung secepat mungkin. Sepertinya anakku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis yang bernama Kim Jaejoong' Batin Leeteuk melihat suaminya sudah menyerah terhadap keputusan sang anak dan lebih memilih menurutinya.

#####

"Hannie, kau mau kemana? Bukankah hari ini kau sudah memutuskan tidak kekantor?" Tanya Heechul bingung melihat suaminya keluar dari kamar menggunakan setelan formal.

"Aku ada janji pertemuan mendadak dengan Jung Yunho chullie dan dia mengajak Jung Kangin." Jawab Hankyung sambil merapikan dasinya yang terasa kurang pas digunakannya.

"Mwo? Bukankah pertemuannya baru akan dilakukan lusa?" Tanya Heechul khawatir.

"Besok juga akan bertemu lagi, tapi sesuai permintaan Joongie, dia yang akan pergi besok kan." Jawab Hankyung dengan senyuman yang menenangkan sambil membelai sayang kepala Heechul.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau pergi sendiri? Perlu aku ikut denganmu?" Tanya Heechul yang benar-benar sangat khawatir kepada suami tercintanya. Ahh, rupanya amarahnya terhadap hankyung kemarin sudah menguap begitu saja.

"Chullie~ah gwenchana. Percaya padaku semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula Jung Kangin akan ikut dalam pertemuan ini. aku yakin tidak akan ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan yang akan terjadi." Ucap Hankyung dengan sangat lembut berusaha menyakinkan sang istri.

"Ne, arraso. Langsung hubungi aku begitu sampai disana. Dan jangan mematikan handphone mu." Jawab heechul dengan sedikit ancaman di suaranya.

"haha, arraso nyonya Kim hankyung, aku mengerti." Ucap Hankyung lembut sambil mencium kening sang istri.

"Appa! Hosh... Berjanjilah hosh... untuk hosh... mengikuti hosh... semua hosh... permintaan hosh... yang hosh... dilakukan hosh... oleh hosh... Jung hosh...Yunho... oke appa?!" Tiba-tiba tanpa babibu, kibum muncul dan sedikit mengganggu kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bermesraan.

"Bummie~ah, kalau bicara yang benar aegya. Kau tenang saja anak appa yang cantik. Appa akan mengikuti semua perkataan mu. Dan kau sebaiknya segera duduk atau minum sesuatu di dapur. Appa sangat tidak tega melihat anak appa kehabisan nafas seperti itu." Jawab hankyung dan menyuruh Kibum untuk melakukan perintahnya.

"Ne, Gomawo appa." Jawab kibum sambil tersenyum tulus mendengar jawaban sang appa dan perhatian yang diberikan oleh sang appa. Diam-diam Heechul pun tersenyum memandang dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Senyuman bahagiapun mulai terukir diwajahnya, apalagi saat wajah Jaejoong muncul dipikirannya. Senyuman Heechul terlihat menjadi sangat jelas dan sedikit terdapat smirk.

"Aku tau apa yang eomma pikirkan." Ucap Kibum ketika melihat smirk yang muncul diwajah sang eomma, yang tak elak membuat sang appa tertawa melihat istrinya memukul sayang anaknya yang memang memeiliki kemampuan yang tak biasa itu.

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong yerobuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**Min Gi nangis bebek :'( akhirnya akun Min Gi bisa log in lagi, dan Min Gi bisa lanjut FF Min Gi lagi. XD**

**Gomawo untuk yg udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak. **

**Maaf kalau comebacknya lama dan ceritanya jadi aneh. :'(**

**Jangan sungkan-sungkan tinggalin jejaknya yah a,k,a REVIEW**

**Gomawo :))**


End file.
